With respect to the existing refrigerators, especially large refrigerators of 500 liters or more, doors and refrigerator bodies are generally sealed by using soft door sealing strips with magnetic strips, wherein the door sealing strips are installed on the doors and are integral with the doors, the doors are magnetically attracted to the refrigerator bodies by the door sealing strips to realize the sealing between the doors and the refrigerator bodies, thereby achieving the function of heat preservation of the refrigerators.
As the contact surface between the door sealing strip and the refrigerator body is relatively long, and the interior of the refrigerator becomes a closed space due to the sealing between the refrigerator body and the door, when the door needs to be opened, due to the magnetic force and the negative pressure of the internal space, the door can be opened only by a relatively large force and the door can be opened by a force of 40-70N in general, such that it is very inconvenient for the elderly and the children to open the door.